


My One Constant

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Throughout the years, Markko has been Starr's fondest friend.





	My One Constant

**_Two Years_**  
  
Cole had been behind bars for two years. Two years since she could touch him, hold him, or really even let him how much she still cared. Almost two years since she had last shed a tear.  
  
The tears didn't come until the day she opened the door, saw his best friend standing there with a bunch of daisies in his hand, offering her whatever he had to give. She was a torrent of tears by the time he made it inside. He immediately pulled her into his arms and held her. Two years since she had cried and all it took was Markko knowing she needed him then to unleash the floodgates.   
  
"It's okay to miss him, Starr. God knows I do. He wouldn't take my calls anymore. I had to come here, tell him to stop avoiding me, avoiding all of us. He didn't have much to say. He turned me away before I really said even two words. He's so angry...  
  
"I happened to drive by LaBoulaie after leaving the prison ... I knew I had to see you... The daisies are from Dorian's garden..."  
  
She chuckled somehow even through her sobs. "It's okay. It's really okay..."

* * *

**_Three Years_**  
  
"James proposed," she said quietly. They were sitting in the living room at LaBoulaie watching Hope play with her favorite Barbies on the carpet.   
  
Markko had stuck around Llanview after all and now he was almost a permanent fixture at the mansion. Langston had balked a bit at first, saying it was extremely uncomfortable for her being that she and Bobby Ford were "hotter for each other than ever", but Starr told Langston to just relax. Markko wasn't there to make things uncomfortable. He was there ... Well, she didn't know why he hung around but she definitely appreciated it more than words could ever say.  
  
Markko looked over at her. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him ... I needed time. And I do. I adore James but Cole ... How would he feel about this?"  
  
"Well, why don't you ask him?"  
  
 _"What?"_  
  
"Ask him, Starr. Force your way into that prison and demand that he see you. Make him listen. You deserve that much from him."  
  
"You mean he deserves that much?"  
  
"No, Starr, you do. You deserve to be happy. And Cole ... Sad to say it, but he's gotta let you go sometime..."

* * *

 

**_Three Years and Twenty Seven Days_**  
  
It took nearly two months for her to gather up her frayed courage and go see Cole. But Markko was right; she needed closure now, if that was at all possible.  
  
Cole tried to turn her away immediately but she refused to leave. She told him that she had agreed to marry James and while she would not expect Cole to understand or even wish her well; she hoped this would make her stop wanting him, missing him and feeling guilty. He just said, _"I can't make you do anything, Starr."_   Then he called the guard and was gone again where she couldn't reach him.  
  
Markko was waiting at the front gate when she emerged. He immediately knew what she needed. He held out his arms to her and this time she ran right into them, crushing herself against his lithe body as sobs worked their way up to the surface once again.  
  
"It hurts, Markko, it hurts."  
  
He didn't say anything, just held her a little tighter, wanting her to know that he was there. That he wasn't going anywhere. Just in case the past years hadn't proved it to her... She had someone she could count on forever.

* * *

 

**_Four Years_ **

Her wedding day arrived. Looking in the full-length mirror, she sighed. She could do this; she could marry James. It's what he wanted. And she needed to move on already. Four years was a long time to keep holding out for something that never was going to be again. She still loved Cole. Even when it was so hard to be with him, they understood each other. Sometimes she wondered if James understood her that same way.

Her hands were clammy and she was feeling sick to her stomach at the idea of walking down the aisle and promising "forever" when she was no good at "forever". Nothing had ever lasted for her.

There was a knock at the door. She half-whispered "come in".

It was Markko. She immediately smiled as she saw him dressed in a tux, looking every bit the charmer. He was bringing her sister Dani as his date and Starr was glad they seemed to be getting along so well.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"James wants this..." She blurted out.

"What about what you want, Starr? That's as important as anything."

_What did she want?_ That was the hardest thing to decide of all...

 

\-----

 

**_Five Years_ **

Starr didn't marry James that day. Or any other day. He left Llanview shortly after she returned his ring. Last she heard, he was living in California with some girl. She realized she had never loved James the way he needed and deserved. She didn't know if she would ever find that kind of love again - didn't even know if she wanted to - but she couldn't marry James just to prove a point. Wounds like hers healed slowly but at the five year mark, she was starting to feel okay again. With Markko at her side, she was finally to the point where she could halfway enjoy life again. She even had some hope for her future.

Cole was never far from her thoughts but she realized that it wasn't their time. And in some ways with him gone, she was becoming so much stronger than she ever was. She could even smile now and it wasn't forced. She felt in so many ways Markko's friendship had done that for her. One day she would find a way to thank him for sticking by her side. But for now, she was just enjoying living in the moment...

 

\-----

 

**_Seven Years_ **

Starr ended up meeting the man who would become her husband in the grocery store of all things. His name was Colin and he was tall, dark, and handsome. Just the kind of guy she usually went for. They started dating and within five months, Colin had popped the big question. And she wanted to marry him. Marrko could see that in her eyes the day she told him the news.

"You love him. So why haven't you said yes?" Marrko asked as they watched Hope playing in the front yard with her younger cousins. "Is this about Cole?"

"Yes ... And no," Starr hedged. "I'll always love Cole but our time... It passed. I want him to be okay with it, Markko. But I also want you to be okay with it."

"Me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You've been my rock for so long. If I marry Colin, our whole friendship could change."

Marrko reached out and lightly brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. "Our friendship won't change, Starr. You and me - we're true blue. Always."

"Always." Starr nodded. "You're right. When everything else fades, Marrko, I really believe that our friendship won't."

\---

**_Eight Years_ **

Starr did end up marrying Colin. Marrko had to admit it was a great ceremony and he waited patiently at the reception for a chance to dance with his best friend. He had come with Dani as his date but it was just understood that Starr and Marrko would share a dance. No one and nothing could ever sever their ties now.

Starr finally stepped into his arms and wrapped her arms lightly around his waist, resting her head against his chest. She could hear his rhythmic heartbeat and it calmed her as it always did. She was scared that she was about to start a whole new life in New York without Markko. However, he instinctively understood her fears the way only he always had.

They danced two songs before Starr had to go; the reception was over and she was about to start her new life. It made Marrko somewhat melancholy as he realized then he had always been at least half in love with Starr and yet again, he didn't get the girl. Still, seeing her finally happy after all these years ... Well, that made all the difference.

**FINIS**


End file.
